whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/Vampire: The Vendetta - Rules
General Overview Vampire: The Vendetta is a card game for 2 or more players (preferably 3 to 5), in which each player tells the story of a particular Family, Faith, or Faction of vampires. No two players can be telling the story of a group of vampires that another player is telling. (In other words, you can't have 2 players both telling the story of the Nosferatu, even though any number of players may include multiple Nosferatu in their story.) Players take turns creating a scene, picking both the setting and actors to play out that scene. Play produces plot. Once the scene is established, players with actors in the scene take turns establishing relations, histories, connections, schemes, etc. with the other characters of that scene. This interconnected network of relations is symbolic of the plotting and schemeing Kindred would do with each other during Masquerade or Requiem games, and depending on the way the scene unfolds, may result in grudges or physical conflict. Goal of the Game Be the first to accumulate X Influence, i.e. victory points. Gaining Influence Each player gains Influence from the following ways: *Accumulating 30+ . *Acquiring the Edge. *Your prey is ousted (you don't have to be the player to oust them!) *Certain cards will passively grant Influence. The Vendetta Starting with you, each player chooses a player. That player searches your crypt for a vampire and burns that vampire. That player is your prey. When they have 0 vampires OR 0, you have ousted them, achieving your vendetta, and winning the game. Setting Power Base. Private Haven. Hunting Ground. Settings are used to create a scene. They typically define how the scene is created, and who can act during that scene. ChiLo By Night. Hunting Grounds. The Chantry. Communal Haven. New Angeles City Hall. Power Base. Scenes Behind Closed Doors. Choose up to 4 vampires who share a trait. Those vampires are now acting. Primogen Assembly. The oldest vampire of each family is now acting. Inner Circle Council. The 5 oldest Camarilla vampires are now acting. Each of them may take one action, starting or ending with the acting vampire. Rendevzous. Choose a player. That player chooses a vampire he or she controls that shares a trait with the acting vampire. Their vampire and your vampire are now acting. Court Summons. Grooming The Protoge. A Minor Territorial Dispute. Choose 2 players. Spirited Debate. Mardi Gras Carnival: Each player chooses up to 2 non-''Cathar, non-'Lacuna' vampires if able. Those vampires are now acting. Grand Opening. Raid & Pillage. A Moment Of Reflection. Beneath A Blood-Red Moon. Choose any number of 'Diabolic' vampires. Those vampires are now acting. Making Plans. Choose a 'faction. All ready vampires of the chosen faction are now acting. The Covenant Convenes. Choose a ''faith''. All ready vampires of the chosen faction are now acting. Breaking & Entering. Inauguration Ceremony. Can only occur at a ''Power Base'' ''setting''. Back Alley Brawl. Choose up to 4 four ready ''Invictus'' vampires. Pentex Board Meeting. Choose up to 3 ready ''Seviin'' vampires. Shipment From SanSan. Letter From Vienna. The Price We Pay. A Traitor Among Us. Breaking & Entering: Choose up to 3 ready vampires that share a ''trait''. Those vampires are Actions Red List. The acting vampire calls a vote. Name a ''Camarilla'' vampire. If this vote is successful, all hunting ''Camarilla'' vampires must encounter the named vampire during the hunt, if able. This plot is permanent. Any Camarilla vampires may pay 1 pool and call a vote to burn this plot. Exchange Of Information. The acting vampire chooses a vampire in this scene. The acting vampire may reveal any number of plots on him or her, or their player's grip, to the named vampire. The named vampire must reveal that many plots on him or her, and / or in his or her player's grip to the acting vampire. Then both actors gain 1 pool. If the acting vampire was ''Keneset'', he or she gains 2 additional pool. Show Of Force. Choose a player. You may reveal any number of vampires at home or hunting to the chosen player. If the acting vampire has '''Ferocity, he or she gains pool equal to their Ferocity level. Brow Beat. The acting vampire choses a vampire who shares a trait and has less pool than him or her. The choosen vampire must Tithing: Blackmail: Requires 1, Obfuscation 1 The acting vampire chooses a vampire. That vampire may pay 1 pool at the beginning of his or her player's turn, or Reminisce The Embrace: Category:Blog posts